Takeshi Kusao
Takeshi Kusao (草尾 毅; born November 20, 1965 in Saitama Prefecture, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Dororo in Sgt. Frog, Hanamichi Sakuragi in Slam Dunk and Trunks in Dragon Ball Z. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2007) - Mao *Digimon: Xros Wars (2010-2011) - Ballistamon, Kiriha Aonuma *Digimon: Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms (2011) - Kiriha Aonuma *Dragon Ball Super (2015-2018) - Trunks, Lavender, Narirama (ep100) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2000) - Youth (ep33) *Inuyasha: The Final Act (2010) - Magatsuhi *Magic Kaito 1412 (2015) - Detective Delon (ep15) *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2005) - Ukon Tanaka *Revolutionary Girl Utena (1997) - Kyōichi Saionji 'Anime Shorts' *One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase (2011) - Officer 'Anime Specials' *Detective Conan: The Disappearance of Conan Edogawa: The Worst Two Days in History (2014) - Tatsu *Dragon Ball Z: Defiance in the Face of Despair!! The Remaining Super-Warriors: Gohan and Trunks (1993) - Trunks *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Trunks *One Piece: Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (2003) - Zap 'Movies' *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (2011) - Detective Sasamoto *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Burn Up!! A Close Fight, A Violent Fight, A Super Fierce Fight (1993) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Fist Explosion!! If Goku Can't Do It, Who Will? (1995) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans (1992) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'll Be The Winner (1994) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: The Dangerous Duo! Super Warriors Never Rest (1994) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy (1993) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: The Rebirth of Fusion!! Gokū and Vegeta (1995) - Trunks *Inuyasha The Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2004) - Jūra *One Piece (2000) - Woonan (Boy) *One Piece The Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (2005) - Muchigoro *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) - Jaguar D. Saul, Kohza *Revolutionary Girl Utena: Adolescence Apocalypse (1999) - Kyōichi Saionji *Sergeant Keroro the Super Movie 4: Dragon Warriors Invasion! (2009) - Dororo 'OVA' *Ranma ½: Special (1994-1995) - Shinnosuke Video Games 'Video Games' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors (2008) - Mao *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Trunks *Dragon Ball: TAG VS (2010) - Trunks *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Trunks, Upa *Jump Force (2019) - Trunks *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2002) - Ukon Tanaka *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Sanada Yukimura, Additional Voices *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Sanada Yukimura, Additional Voices *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Jaguar D. Saul *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Sanada Yukimura, Additional Voices *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Sanada Yukimura, Additional Voices *Shining Force EXA (2007) - Zenus *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Cless Alvein Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (44) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors